Le coeur de Cana
by Roskinawa
Summary: Cana se retrouve en mission après une provocation de Macao. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle va se retrouver face à son coeur.


Cana cracha un jet de sang sur le sol boueux. Encore une fois, ses cartes avaient prouvées leur limite et elle se retrouvait dans une mauvaise position. Le monstre face à elle sembla s'apercevoir de sa faiblesse et émit un rugissement qu'elle assimila à un rire. _Sale b_ _ê_ _te._ A l'intérieur d'elle, des sentiments violents s'entremêlaient. Malgré tout, elle avait envie d'éclater son adversaire sans plus de cérémonies !

Dans un dernier effort douloureux, elle se projeta aussi rapidement que possible à l'autre bout du champs de bataille, elle espérait pouvoir surprendre son adversaire pour lui envoyer ses cartes les plus puissantes en dernier recours. Malheureusement son adversaire ne tomba dans son piège et il lui asséna un coup de pattes surpuissant.

Tombant au sol, Cana savait que tout était de sa faute.

Comme toujours elle voulait prouver quelque chose à la guide. Comme toujours elle avait pris une mission après une énième raillerie de Macao sur son passe-temps favori. Comme toujours, la tête en feu et beuglant qu'elle ramènerait la tête de l'Ours des Iles de Feu toute seule, elle arracha avec rage la mission du tableau. Comme toujours elle balança un regard mauvais aux hommes de la guilde. Elle leur prouverait qu'elle n'était pas qu'une alcoolique, une moins que rien fuyant les missions et qu'elle leur ramènera la tête de l'Ours à ceux-là !

« Fais pas ça Cana merde ! Je déconnais ! L'Ours des Iles de Feu est un vrai monstre, il dévaste des villages en l'espace de 30 secondes ! » s'exclama Macao essayant de retenir la jeune mage.

D'habitude Cana ne répondait jamais lorsqu'il l'a taquiné, elle le regardait avec un repas impassible en lui disant gentillement d'aller se faire voir. Mais là, il n'avait pas compris, Cana s'était empourprée lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'une soiffarde. Elle n'avait pourtant pas répliquée à ce moment là.

« C'est pas comme ça que tu vas attirer un homme Cana, tu passes ton temps à boire, tu empestes l'alcool, tu ne fais jamais de missions et tu… » Macao ne put achever sa phrase, il se retrouva soudainement plaqué au sol face à une Cana hors d'elle. Il était peut-être allé trop loin sur ce coup.

« Tu disais quoi Macao » lui riposta-t-elle au visage, furieuse.

« Je… Mais Cana… Euh… » commença Macao, littéralement sans voix face à la transformation de Cana.

Le silence était devenu morbide au coeur de la guilde. Mirajane en avait laissé tomber son nettoyage, un verre à la main, l'éponge dans l'autre. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Cana et Macao. Il était rare d'apercevoir la jeune fille s'énerver aussi violemment.

« Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas capable d'accomplir une mission ! » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Macao. Se redressant lentement, Cana l'abandonna au sol et se dirigea avec détermination vers le tableau des missions. Cherchant du regard celle avait la plus lourde prime, elle saisit enfin l'affiche sur l'Ours des Iles de Feu. 30 000 joyaux pour éliminer cette menace qui rodait autour d'un village non loin de Magnolia.

 _Parfait, ils verront de quel bois se chauffe Cana Alberona quand elle accomplit une mission !_ pesta-t-elle en son for intérieur, tout en sortant à tout rompre du bâtiment de la guilde, et en ignorant la supplication de Macao qui tentait de la ramener à l'intérieur.

Bon, il est vrai que Cana s'était un peu surestimé sur ce coup, parce-que l'Ours des Iles de Feu c'était quelque chose. Haut de plus de 3 mètres de haut, ses pattes balayaient l'air avec avidité lorsque ses petits yeux presque porcins se posaient sur la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas envisagée l'idée que le terme de « Feu » pouvait avoir un quelconque lien avec le monstre. Elle avait vite compris sa douleur lorsque celui-ci lui avait balancé un jet de feu tout en lui assénant un coup de pattes dans le bas-ventre. _Et merde_ …

C'est sûr que sur ce coup, Cana avait un peu fanfaronné. Très bien, il lui fallait maintenant un plan B. Tout en essayant de se relever, elle analysa l'environnement autour d'elle mais rien ne lui donna n'importe quel indice sur une éventuelle solution. Son regard se reporta sur l'Ours, qui visiblement en avait marre de voir la mage se relever en permanence, la bête commençait visiblement à s'échauffer réellement. « _Je suis un peu dans la mouise l_ _à »_ souffla Cana tout en se préparant son plan de secours. Elle devait passer au dessus de la bête, mais pour se faire, elle attendait tout de même que l'Ours se rapproche d'elle. Elle avait une idée et elle priait pour cette dernière marche sinon c'est très certainement la fin. La grosse bête, qui brassait encore plus de vent en bougeant, lorgna Cana d'un air mauvais. « _Super_ _…_ _Je suis pass_ _é_ _e dans la cat_ _é_ _gorie casse-croute, voil_ _à_ _pourquoi je d_ _é_ _teste les missions_ _»_ pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur. Si elle n'allait jamais en mission c'est qu'il y avait une raison, mais elle avait perdue son sang-froid en se retrouvant face au sourire moqueur de Macao. L'Ours arriva bientôt à sa hauteur, Cana pouvait sentir l'air autour d'elle changeait subtilement et elle savait que le moment propice arrivait enfin.

Sortant sa meilleure carte, elle pria une nouvelle fois pour que son plan marche. N'importe quel dieu, si seulement il pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir en un seul morceau…

Avec un coup de pied énergique, elle sauta en l'air et le miracle se produisit. L'Ours non content de voir son repas se débattre d'une telle force, leva les pattes pour attraper la jeune fille par réflexe. C'est sur quoi Cana avait compté lorsqu'elle avait réfléchie à un moyen d'arriver de l'autre côté du monstre. Ce geste de la part de l'Ours la propulsa en dessus de lui, Cana pris de la hauteur et aperçue l'Ours la cherchant du regard. Visiblement la grosse boule de poils capricieuse n'avait pas compris comment sa proie avait put disparaitre aussi facilement.

Cana savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour coincer l'Ours, serrant sa carte magique dans sa main gauche, elle siffla le monstre de ses doigts de la main libre. Malgré le léger sentiment de vertige qui l'accablait, elle se devait de ne pas flancher.

« Hé toi là ! Regarde vers le ciel » hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons en direction de son adversaire. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers l'intéressée tout en beuglant sa rage et sa colère de s'être laissée dupé. Et Cana jeta sa carte magique sur l'Ours, faisant appel au pouvoir magique qui lui restait pour capturer son ennemi.

« Transformation Générale en Carte ! » murmura-t-elle tout en se concentrant sur son bout de carton magique tombant sur l'Ours.

Une détonation se fit étendre et la carte absorba littéralement en une fraction de seconde la bête imposante. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais Cana avait l'impression que quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Elle retomba sur ses pieds avec une grâce qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, et loucha sur la carte posée sur une herbe ravagée par le combat. L'Ours si immense et si monstrueux avait largement diminué de volume, coincé dans la carte magique de Cana. Elle soupira de soulagement, sentant d'un seul coup toute la fatigue de ce moment intense dans les moindres recoins de son corps. S'asseyant en tailleur face à son réceptacle magique, elle observa avec un sourire goguenard l'Ours se débattre dans sa prison étroite.

« Je t'ai eu mon gros ! Grâce à toi, le respect régnera au sein de la guide quand le nom de Cana Alberona se fera entendre ! » s'exclama-t-elle, hilare, un poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

Enfin elle pouvait retourner à la guilde avec un trophée, et elle pouvait prendre un temps de répit pour elle. Elle se voyait déjà raconter son combat à Lucy, Natsu, Erza et en foutre plein la vue à Macao ! Mirajane la récompenserait avec un verre (offert) évidement, le Maître lui dirait qu'elle avait fait un beau travail, la guilde fêterait cette mission, la carte renfermant l'Ours si redouté épinglée sur le mur des victoires. Peut-être même que Grey la regarderait, rien que cela.

Son coeur se serra en pensant à ce dernier, son esprit erra dans les méandres de ses souvenirs et le visage du jeune mage lui apparut avec netteté.

 _Grey._

 _«_ _Arr_ _ê_ _te Cana, tu te fais du mal_ _»_ se marmonna-t-elle, les yeux s'embuant de larmes traîtresses.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie en trombe de la guilde pour aller de ce pas accomplir sa mission, Cana avait croisé le regard de Grey. Et son coeur s'était brisé en mille morceaux devant l'impassibilité dont il avait fait preuve.

« _Merde, mais tu veux te prouver quoi l_ _à_ _Cana ?_ _»_ pensa-t-elle, se détournant des yeux bleus foncés du mage de glace. Ouvrant avec fracas les portes de la guilde, elle s'élança pour aller chercher le plus vite possible ses affaires.

Elle avait hâte de partir en mission, de leur prouver qu'elle était forte elle aussi, qu'elle pouvait tout simplement le faire. Sans l'aide de personne.

Après quelques heures de préparation chez elle, elle sortit précipitamment sans en regard vers l'immense bâtiment de Fairy Hills. Avançant avec rage quelques mètres dans la ville, Cana n'arrêtait pas de ressasser le regard qu'ils s'étaient échangés avec le brun. Son rythme de marche diminua, et elle finit par s'arrêter net sans même sans rendre compte. Levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu et habité par un magnifique soleil, une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue blanche.

Grey la hantait, son regard encore plus. Son âme vrillait au souvenir de cet échange.

Indubitablement, il s'en fichait d'elle. Une deuxième larme qu'elle n'avait pas prévue roula pour rejoindre la première; et telles des âmes-soeurs, elles s'écrasèrent en harmonie sur le sol pavée de Magnolia.

 _Mais tu veux te prouver l_ _à_ _Cana ?_

Cana avait repris le chemin pour retourner à Fairy Tail, la carte renfermant l'Ours dans son sac. Elle avait refusée la prime du village en échange de pouvoir garder la carte magique.

Son esprit vagabondait à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait à travers les bois. Elle se surprit à se remémorer des souvenirs de son enfance au sein de la guide, avant l'année de ses 15 ans.

Il s'agissait de moments de complicité avec Erza et Mirajane lorsque les plus jeunes se chamaillaient, de longues discussions avec ces deux dernières. Mais surtout elle se souvenait de la bienveillance de Grey, des longs moments passés tous les deux à regarder la lune et les étoiles tout en savourant la présence de l'un et de l'autre. A cette époque, elle pouvait avoir Grey pour elle toute seule si l'envie lui prenait.

Grey ne la laissait jamais seule les soirs d'orage quand son coeur se pétrifiait de peur. Ces soirs là, il bravait souvent la surveillance d'Erza pour se glisser dans son lit, tout simplement pour lui raconter des histoires sur son pays natal. Il lui dessinait des montagnes de glace, lui décrivait les neiges éternelles, et ils échangeaient ainsi toute la nuit sur les diversités du monde. Cana en oubliait l'orage et allongée à côté de lui, elle riait quand il imitait les pitrerie de Natsu ou le regard sévère d'Erza.

Grey ne la laissait jamais seule le jour où sa mère était décédée, malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit quelle importance cette date avait pour elle, il était toujours présent. Devant sa mine triste et malheureuse, il l'emmenait à travers les rues de Magnolia, faisant le clown pour la faire rire. Cana sentait son coeur remplie de chaleur quand il la prenait dans ses bras, dans son lit et lui racontait des histoires pour l'endormir. La différence entre eux n'était pas grande, seul un an les séparait mais Cana se sentait en sécurité.

Il lui apportait toujours un fraisier volé en secret à Erza quand la petite fille rentrait de mission tard et qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Dans ces moments-ci, elle lui racontait des étoiles pleins les yeux comment elle progressait. Il lui souriait en lui disant que la magie était comme l'amour, plus les sentiments grandissaient, plus elle était puissante.

Grey avait séché ses larmes quand elle était rentré de ses examens de rang S. Elle avait piteusement échoué contre Luxus, puis Erza, en enfin contre Mirajane. Souffrant de mille maux ces soirs là, il l'avait toujours emmené sur le fleuve de Magolia. Gelant celui-ci, il l'entrainait sur la glace et ils dansaient délicatement sous l'éclat bienveillant des étoiles.

De tous ces moments, les soirs qu'elle préférait avant tout étaient ceux où la guilde faisait la fête. Cela se terminait toujours par une bagarre inévitable entre les différents mages de Fairy Tail, et c'est à ces moments là que Grey la prenait par la main. L'entrainant avec douceur vers les portes de la guilde, ils sortaient discrètement pour courir ensuite à tout rompre, riant à gorge déployé. Ils se dirigeaient toujours vers la colline qui surplombait le fleuve, se posant ainsi tous les deux dans la fraicheur de la nuit, l'un contre l'autre. Ils discutaient pendant des heures, se racontant leurs ressentiments et leurs vies. Il lui racontait monts et merveilles pour ne pas voir des larmes coulées de ses beaux yeux lorsqu'elle abordait les sujets des examens de rang S et des missions qu'elles ne réussissaient pas. Il lui promettait la lune pour qu'il puisse entendre son rire remplir le silence pesant de la nuit.

Cana était indubitablement et profondément tombée amoureuse de Grey durant cette période, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte. Jeune, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Et elle l'avait perdue.

Mais néanmoins au fil des mois, Grey la prenait moins par la moins pour l'entrainer dans Magnolia, il ne venait plus les soirs d'orage pour la rassurer. Et puis l'année de ses 15 ans, Grey ne vient pas la voir le jour de l'anniversaire du décès de sa mère.

Il avait passé sa journée avec Erza et Natsu à s'amuser au parc.

Meurtrie, Cana avait bue toute la journée pour oublier cette trahison, elle avait finie complètement ivre sous les yeux inquiets de toute la guilde. Tous sauf ceux de Grey.

Réprimant un frisson, Cana sortie de ses pensées. Avec étonnement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait à l'entrée de Magnolia. Il faisait déjà sombre et la fraîcheur de la soirée commençait à se ressentir sur sa peau. Avec un petit sourire, elle chassa Grey Fullbuster de son esprit et se décida à montrer sa victoire à Macao. De toutes façons elle n'aura jamais plus le regard de Grey, elle n'aura jamais son amour et encore moins depuis que Jubia le collait comme jamais. Elle ne comprenait pas la distance qui s'était installée entre eux, mais elle ne voulait plus se torturer avec lui.

« M'en fous ! » gazouilla Cana tout en arrivant devant la guilde, tout sourire la jeune mage entra. Quelques dizaines de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle, subjugués.

« Hé ouais, seulement deux jours de mission ça vous étonne non ? » fanfaronna-t-elle tout en levant victorieusement la carte magique de l'Ours. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les membres de la guilde.

Puis… « Ouaiiiiiiis Cana ! T'es la meilleure ! » beugla Natsu, tout en arrachant la carte magique des mains de la jeune fille. Avec un sourire lumineux, Mirajane déclara que c'était soir de fête. Sans plus de cérémonie des dizaines de verres furent servis, la carte magique de Cana circulant de mains en mains.

Ce n'était certes pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour les mages, mais tous voulaient féliciter l'adolescente de ses efforts et lui donnait le sentiment d'être invincible. Tout cela la jeune fille le savait, mais la sollicitation de ses amis lui donnait du baume au coeur. Elle leur avait prouvé. Se dirigeant vers le bar pour les suivre dans leur collation, elle évita de justesse le poing de Natsu qui volait contre la joue de Gajeel et dut s'arrêter net.

Les jours de fête étaient toujours synonyme de bagarre à Fairy Tail. Le coeur chargé d'amour pour ses amis et de joie pour sa victoire, elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête d'Erza virer au cramoisi lorsque Natsu s'écrasa sur la table qu'elle occupait, et par conséquent sur son fraisier.

Hilare, Cana était heureuse. Elle n'avait pas put arriver à son verre tant attendue lorsqu'elle sentit une main se glisser autour de la sienne. Surprise, elle se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur.

 _Grey._

Hoquetant de stupeur, elle l'interrogea du regard. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas approchés, qu'il ne lui avait pas pris la main avec une telle douceur. Abasourdie, elle murmura :

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

Se mordant les lèvres, elle se détesta immédiatement. Il faisait un pas vers elle. Et elle le rabrouait. Même si elle lui en voulait d'avoir établi une distance dans le passé, elle ne pouvait résister à ces deux grands yeux bleus amusés.

 _Quelle idiote._

Il sourit mais ne lâcha pas sa main. Il s'approcha délicatement de son oreille, elle sentit son parfum et son coeur fit un bond. Avec ces quelques années il avait un peu grandit et désormais elle était plus petite que lui. Malgré leur seule année de différence, les yeux de Grey reflétaient une maturité que Cana ne lui connaissait pas. Mais son sourire était le même malgré tout ce temps.

« Je suis fière de toi » murmura-t-il. Se retournant de la jeune fille cramoisie, il avança.

Guidant sa main, ils prirent les portes de la guilde sans se retourner sur la bagarre générale que Natsu avait encore provoquée.

Cana sourit, le coeur en feu et les yeux brillants.

Après tout, elle avait toujours aimé les soirs de fête.


End file.
